


A Legendary Meal

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Haku x Zabuza by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	A Legendary Meal

On a cloudy, cold day in the land of Mist, Zabuza just finished an assassination mission. Haku, making dinner for his man, welcomed him home with a nice warm smile and comforting tone. Zabuza taking off his shoes and leaving his legendary sword by the kitchen table, takes a heavy sigh of relief and sits down at the table while waiting for dinner to be ready. “How did the mission go?” asked Haku. “It was just a routine mission, pretty boring, yet I killed the target in one blow.” Replied Zabuza. Haku smiled knowing that Zabuza would complete the mission without fail, walked over to the tale and placed the dinner on the table and started giving Zabuza a shoulder massage. “Well I’m glad that you’re home, now relax and eat a nice warm meal”, whispered Haku. Zabuza groaning from the shoulder massage starts taking off his bandages on his face to begin eating his meal. “My meal is still too hot to eat.” Grinned Zabuza. Haku smiling placed his hands on the bowl to be able to cool it down with his Kekkegenkai. Unprepared, Zabuza grabbed Haku’s hand and wrapped his arm around Haku’s waist and lifted him up onto his lap. Haku, gasping from the bold move made by Zabuza. Zabuza, now starring into Haku’s eyes. Smiled with his big, sharp teeth. Haku now blushing unable to stare into Zabuza’s eyes. Zabuza smirking, “come here ice boy”. Haku nervously reaching for Zabusza’s face, “you always know how to make a boy feel legendary don’t you, you swordsman” “Oh, I’ll show you my legendary sword”, grimaced Zabuza. Without Haku even being able to reply was carried into the bedroom. Haku giggled and laughed knowing that he loved this man with all of his being.


End file.
